No Longer Needed
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: One-shot. When you think you don't need them, you need them the most.


**A/N**: Still stumped on **Replaced and Moving On**, so I made this. I know what I want to write, but it's hard to put into words. I have to say this story is not that great, but I still like it. This is a one-shot and only a one-shot. I will not continue it.

No Longer Needed

Ally sat down alone on the bench of the park. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Austin had just told her that he did not want to associate with her anymore. She was always so bossy, sucking away all his happiness. Not only that, he blamed her for ruining his relationships with other girls who he likes. Ally took it with stride and accepted Austin's request to distance herself away from him. But just as she walked out of Sonic Boom, she ran to the park and cried her heart out. If Austin wanted her to leave him alone, she would. After all, she cared about him deeply.

And so the story begins.

Austin woke up, feeling rather refreshed. It had been only two weeks ago when he requested Ally to leave him alone and stay out of his life. He felt good that he was no longer asked to do this or to do that. Ally was always strict, and it made Austin feel like his fun was sucked right out of him. Austin and Ally were friends since they were children, and he always disliked how Ally told him what to do. He had enough during the summer before their start of their sophmore high school. Yes, he was finally free from Ally Dawson.

He called up Dez right as he woke up, asking him if he wanted to play video games. Dez was also a childhood friend of his, maybe a year longer than Ally Dawson. He only met Ally Dawson in the fifth grade while he met Dez in the fourth grade. Dez accepted the invitation and promised to meet him at the arcade at two.

Things got even better when his mother made his favorite pancakes, strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes. He greeted his mother happily before gobbling up his pancakes in a rather caveman-like way. Ally would usually lecture him on etiquette, and he shivered at the thought of it. Mimi, his mother, looked worriedly at him when she noticed how his son stopped eating for a second before continuing like always. Though it was disgusting to watch Austin eat, he was still a growing man and did not lecture him. That and she allowed Ally to lecture him for her. Now, that she thought about it, Ally stopped visiting two weeks ago. She knew something happened between the two of them.

"Austin, honey, what happened to Ally? She doesn't visit anymore," Mimi asked.

Austin looked up to his mother and smiled brightly with syrup sticking onto his face.

"Oh, we aren't friends anymore. I'm so glad she's no longer in my life," Austin said.

Mimi frowned at what Austin said, but she tightened her lips from lecturing him. Mimi felt her heart break to know that Ally won't be visiting anymore. She was a nice girl who always came over to chat with her when her own son didn't want to. Mimi couldn't forget a time where Ally forced Austin to sit next to her and spend time with his mom. They played board games as a family, even though Mike Moon wasn't present because of his work.

"I see. Well, are you going somewhere today?" Mimi asked.

Austin groaned in a child-like way and pouted.

"Mom, can you stop asking me the same question every single day? It's kind of annoying," Austin said with frustration. Mimi felt hurt that her son would be annoyed with her and turned around from him.

"Well, have fun," she muttered, before walking out to her garden. Austin had recently became more defiant and mean that Mimi started withdrawing from her son, afraid of him hating her like some teenage sons do.

Austin huffed and patted his stomach at the fullness of his stomach. He was so happy that he didn't notice how his words hurt his mother. Instead of putting the dishes in the sink like he always does, he let the plates stay there for his mother to clean up. He kind of liked to feel irresponsible.

All his happiness disappeared, though, when he saw Ally at the front door of his house. He looked extremely pissed when he saw her when she promised him that she would stay out of his life.

"What do you want?" Austin asked coldly. Ally rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Here," she said, picking up a big box and gave it to him.

"What the heck is this? It's heavy," Austin said, holding it up. He was actually surprised Ally could carry something heavy from her petite stature. Maybe working at Sonic Boom and carrying large equipment helped her to get stronger.

"Your stuff you gave me throughout the years. I was about to throw it away, but I thought better of it. That's all I am here for. After this, I won't associate myself with you," Ally said before turning around and walking away.

She didn't say goodbye this time. Austin watched her leave and felt a sting in his stomach. He shrugged it away, thinking it may be from eating the pancakes too fast. He looked inside, and the first thing he saw was his green stuffed alligator. He felt the sting in his stomach become more intense. His hands tightened against the box. The alligator was his exchange for her dolphin as a sign of their friendship. It made sense if it was returned. He went upstairs to his room and laid the box gently down and looked to his bed. There sat Ally's dolphin. Something in him felt sick at the thought of returning Ally's dolphin to her. He shrugged it away and held the dolphin tightly against his chest. Ally wouldn't miss the dolphin.

Months passed and it was his birthday. He was so ecstatic that he couldn't stop jumping up and down. After Ally gave him the box, he did not see her that much. He rarely ever saw her in school, and he was glad. He made a few friends, but they were never actually friends, more like acquaintances. He was one of the populars as well. Though messy as he was, girls flocked around him because of his handsome face and his basketball star status. Even then, he only had a few girlfriends and they never lasted long. And now, since it was his birthday, he knew it was going to be grand. His parents allowed him to have a party without their supervision, but it couldn't be rowdy and loud. Like Austin would listen.

He thought having a big party was going to be great and fantastic, but he did not have any fun at all. The dancing and fun became just a make-out session and free food for all. When it was just Ally, Dez, and Trish (Ally's best friend), they would celebrate by dancing crazily and just spent time doing whatever Austin wanted to do like playing video games and watching Zaliens. This big party wasn't what he imagined it to be. Everyone else was having fun except him. Not only that, he never actually got any presents today from anyone other than Dez, his parents, and Trish. She was only at his party because Dez pleaded her to. He found out Dez wanted Trish to come because he knew the party wouldn't be fun. Not only that, Trish managed to prevent any alcoholic drinks from entering the house. The house was a mess. And when his parents returned, he felt guilty to see the shocked faces of his parents. They looked at him in disbelief and disapproval. Even though he is used to those looks, it was actually the first time he had lost his parents' trust in him. This was the worst birthday ever.

During his time without Ally, he noticed the distance he had with Dez. Though Austin was popular, it wasn't much so for Dez. He was the odd one out, and he was teased greatly by the jocks. Thankfully, Trish and Ally were there to stand by him. Austin, on the other hand, didn't do anything about the problem when he saw Dez with a black eye and a handful of bruises. He was oblivious because he thought being popular meant that Dez wouldn't get beaten up. Dez, being a good friend that he is, didn't tell him what he went through. Austin never actually knew Dez was bullied because he never asked. Dez suffered in silence.

Being popular wasn't fun to Austin. The jocks and cheerleaders talked about competitions, dating, and what not. They never talked about things that they have a hobby in. They never talked about movies or games that came out. It was all about who is dating who and who should be the next target in the bullying. Austin never took part in the bullying though, but he never stopped them either. His ears perked up when they heard who they were bullying next: Ally Dawson.

Things went downhill when Ally had went to the hospital with serious injuries. The jocks and cheerleaders went too far and caused Ally Dawson to go into a coma. They had the nerve to tie her up only in her underwear against the flag post after they beat her up senselessly. When he saw the pictures, he lost his temper and beat up the ones that caused the incident. Austin got suspended while only a few of the jocks and cheerleaders went to juvenile jail for a year or two for assault and battery. Some of the other jocks and cheerleaders that took part of the Ally incident went scott-free. Sadly, that is reality.

Austin later found out from overhearing Trish's conversation with Dez that Ally Dawson moved away. Austin's stomach clenched in a painful ache. He really would not see Ally Dawson.

High school wasn't fun anymore. Austin was still in the basketball team after the incident, but his friendship with Dez was destroyed. The Ally incident was no laughing matter to Dez or Trish. Trish had yelled at Austin for not stopping the jocks and cheerleaders even if he did get suspended for beating up some of the jocks. If Austin had stopped them in the first place, Ally wouldn't have been in that kind of situation. Trish even slapped him hard across his face because she lost her best friend, and the slap was also for not helping Ally. Dez completely gave up on their friendship because Austin was no longer the person he was friends with.

"You are just another jock," Dez said.

Austin was now completely alone without his best friend.

Austin continued his life without his real friends. He had turned into something he had disliked the most, but he grew up. He went to New York for his Music major. It was total coincidence that he saw Ally Dawson. Something in him stirred, and he ran up to her with an upbeat welcome. Ally looked to him with a confused expression.

"H-hello?" Ally greeted hesitantly, confusion on her expression, "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Austin smile faltered. She didn't recognize him, and it hurt.

"It's me, Ally, Austin. Austin Moon," he clarified. He was sure she would know him now that he told her his name. Ally merely looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know an Austin. If you would excuse me, I'm meeting up with my boyfriend before I go to class," Ally told him politely before walking away. Austin felt his heart drop to his stomach. This was not the kind of reunion he wanted. Ally Dawson had completely forgot about him.

He was surprised, though, that he almost had all the classes with her. He watched as Ally Dawson smiled and laughed with the other college students while he was in the back watching her. He hadn't heard her laugh for so long. It was actually painful now that he thought about it. Even though she was such a bossy person, she was always caring. He missed how Ally would be there for him when things got tough for him. But after she moved away, he had spent nights crying alone and felt more alone more than ever. He had once called Ally on his phone once, but all he heard was that the number was no longer in use. It broke his heart that he would never hear Ally's voice again. She always knew how to cheer him up. Watching her now, she seemed fine without him like he thought he was fine without her. Truthfully, he was deeply hurt.

It was later on with his conversation with Dez and Trish that he found out that Ally had amnesia after she woke up from her coma. It took a month or two afterwards for her to remember Dez and Trish, but she still had memory loss when it came to him. She doesn't remember their childhood. She doesn't remember him, and Austin couldn't help but break down in his apartment. What hurt the most though was that Ally Dawson didn't need him.

**END**


End file.
